A Better Life?
by kpsanimefan
Summary: Naruto's a Girl and both of naruto's parents are alive, a different story of naruto's life what could have happened if the shinigami had a strange sence of humor not sure of pairing. femnaru


A Life worth Living

A Life worth Living?

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto

"Talking"

"_Talking mind scape_"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/higher beings talking" **(kyuubi, and the shinigami)

"_**Demon talking mindscape"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**Techniques**

--

Chapter 1: The Beginning

--

It was still dark out as the Kyuubi was just ended by the Yondaime's** Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal).**

"**Boy I have decided to spare you and your child's lives" **says the great Shinigami (death god)

'_Thank god but do you have to call me boy'_ thought the Yondaime.

"**But in return I have changed the boy into a girl to better ho the kyuubi"** said the Shinigami, causing shock to appear on the Yondaime's face and he almost missed the lighter of the Shinigami as it disappeared

'_man __Kushina__ is going to kill me for this'_ the Yondaime thought hopping that his wife would stop after beating him to a pulp and not try to take his little buddies

--

20 Minuets Later

--

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi ran up in shock as Minato, Kakashi and the baby being carried by Kakashi while he was also supporting his sensei walked up.

Tsunade took the baby gently from Kakashi while Jiraiya and Sarutobi helped Minato sit up leaning angest a tree

"But how Minato did both of you survive?" asked both Jiraiya and Sarutobi at the same time

Before Minato got a chance to speak, Tsunade hit both of them on the head and said "the explanations can wait till where back in Konoha and Naruto hear is with his mother." (Note: just so you know only Minato knows that the Shinigami turned Naruto in to a girl at this point every one else still thinks Naruto is a boy)

--

Time skip back in Konoha

--

At Konoha's hospital Minato just got finished explaining what had happened for the third time to his wife and to say she was pissed off would be an understatement and she kept glance from Naruto and then to glare at Jiraiya

"But dose naruto still have to go on the training trip with Jiraiya?" asked Kushina almost begging due to worrying about her daughter spending about Nine years with a pervert like Jiraiya (just to tell you she got over her shock and quickly accepted that she had a daughter)

"Yes" answered Minato calmly

"But why?" Kushina questioned her husband, naruto sensing her mother's distress started crying

Kushina comforted naruto then looked at Minato waiting for an answer.

"Because we promised that naruto would train with Jiraiya and a true ninja never goes back on his word!!" answered Minato

With that argument ended the nurses told them all to leave because Kushina need to rest.

And with that both Kushina and the infant naruto fell asleep.

--

Three Years Later

--

The Three year old girl sat on the couch completely dumb struck

She first looked at her father father then to her mother but getting no answer from them or there eyes she decided to ask her question again "How long will this trip last?"(Naruto is very mature for her age)

Finally he father answered "Until either Jiraiya decides you are ready or you turn eleven"

The girl looked really depressed but she had no choice so she resigned her self.

Without saying a word she slipped her backpack on and gave her mother father little brother and little sister a hug and kiss goodbye and ran ahead of Jiraiya trying to hide the tears in her eyes ant think her parents hated her like the villagers all seemed to.

Jiraiya turned to the girl's father and stated flatly "Don't worry Minato I will not let anything bad happen to hikaru." with that said he turned to follow the young blond girl.

--

Figured I put of the first chapter and find out how you like it

There are two things I need to poll for this first and foremost is

Should I just jump in to the traing trip or should I skip to the Genin exams and do flashbacks once and a while

YES or NO

And who should I pair naruto with the choices are

Sasuke (easy but kind of over done)

Neji (cool a little hard and under done)

The kyuubi (kind of weird but do a bile)

Garaa

Kiba

Shikamaru

Sai

An OC

Won't be doing the next chapter for a while


End file.
